1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover and a sports ball, more particular to a protective cover for covering an inflatable ball body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The external shell of a conventional sports ball, such as a football, a basketball, a soccer, a volleyball, etc., can not be replaced. It is wasteful when, in the event that the shell is worn out, the sports ball has to be discarded even though an inner bladder and an inflating valve of the ball are still intact.
Besides, the requirement for the surface roughness of the external shell of the sports ball varies with users. For example, a beginner requires a sports ball with a rough external shell so as to be able to control the ball more easily; a professional contrarily demands a smoother external shell for improving the technique of playing the ball. A conventional sports ball with an unchangeable external shell can not adapt to the different requirements of different users.